


Indebted

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Clothes tearing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: A risky gamble lands you in Crocodile's office.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 9 - ahegao / crying
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Sir Crocodile/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Indebted

Crocodile towered over you, the cool metal of his hook ghosting your cheek. You trembled where you sat, your attempt to stare up at him defiantly no longer working, and curled your hands into fists that shook. A smirk quirked the corner of his lips upwards as he noticed your resolve quickly crumbling.

Retrospectively, perhaps you should have been a little more careful with your gambles in Rain Dinners; one careless hand had cost you far more Berries than you could afford to pay back, which had landed you an audience with Sir Crocodile himself. He was unsurprisingly uninterested (when wasn’t he?) when you spun your sob story about how you had gotten caught up in your game and would “pay him back as soon as you could”. After all, how many times had he heard that one before?

The point of his hook caught your cheek and, with a hot flash of pain, drew blood; the cut wasn’t deep by any means, but the surprise made you gasp before you bit your cheek.

“My mistake,” the casino owner rumbled, though the glint in his eyes was definitely not apologetic.

You set your jaw and blinked back tears, your chest heaving like a panicked rabbit’s when the business end of his prosthetic traced along your neck, miming a decapitation. Whether it was a promise of your punishment or just an empty threat, you weren’t sure.

Crocodile laughed cruelly, a low, dark laugh that raised goosebumps across your skin. If he noticed this, he said nothing.

“Please…” you whispered, immediately wishing you hadn’t said anything as soon as the word escaped your mouth.

Crocodile raised his eyebrows incredulously. Then, he leaned in, chewing on his cigar thoughtfully. He exhaled smoke into your face and you cringed backwards.

“‘Please’ what?” he asked. “What can I do for you?”

You levelled your gaze at his, the effect slightly waned by the fact that you were on the verge of crying, though his onyx eyes made you want to shrink away. There was no compassion in his gaze - quite the opposite. He looked like he wanted to turn into his namesake and tear you apart with those pearl-white teeth when he smiled around the cigar he had clamped between them.

“I…” The words caught in your throat as a pinprick, stabbing pain pierced the side of your neck shallowly. You swallowed thickly as your tears finally spilled. You sniffled pathetically and begged. “I’ll do anything! I can’t pay you back right now, but…”

Crocodile hummed. Then, with a flash of gold, he dragged his hook downwards, snapping the buttons off of your shirt to expose your chest. The shock made you cry harder, your trousers covered in little dark splotches from where your tears fell and wet the fabric.

He sneered at your pitiful response. Where had all that determination gone?

His hook tilted your chin upwards to force you to look at him and one of his leather shoes nudged your thighs apart. You didn’t even attempt to resist.

Your eyelashes stuck together in clumps as you blinked at him, words failing you. He grinned crookedly.

“Be grateful that you have looks on your side, even if you’re out of luck,” he crowed, a cloud of thick smoke billowing from between his lips as he spoke. “I don’t often allow those in debt to me this sort of mercy.”

Mercy.

He had some twisted definition of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> i skimmed over the top of the prompt and wrote self-indulgent shit in the space of like an hour because i haev brain rot
> 
> also i've been watching skins all evening and wtf why is this show so weird


End file.
